When One Door Closes
by rorihill
Summary: This is inspired by the movie, Sliding Doors! How might Will's life be different if one minor detail in his day was changed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be honest, I welcome the feedback! I am inspired by all of the amazing writers in this community thank you for sharing your talent. I want to thank Jubilee3 for writing the first fanfic I ever read and getting me pulled into this wonderful world. In the vein of "lover not a fighter"…I'm really a "reader not a writer" but I'm going for it anyway. A very special thank you goes to Janey57 who put the crazy idea in my head that I could write. Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragement!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters….I just love them a lot! _**

**7:00a.m.** Will scans his watch, "**SHIT!**" he takes a bite of toast from his left hand

and a drink of coffee from his right just as his phone rings. With a jolt, he spills coffee on his crisp white shirt. "**Shit!** **DAMN phone**!"…"Hi Mom, I can't talk now, I'm going to be late for my flight, I'll call you when I get to New York".

He systematically goes through his virtual checklist, "bag – **check**, keys – **check**, laptop – **check**, phone, where's my phone? **SHIT**, where did I put my phone?"…" **IDIOT**, it's in my hand!"

Will runs to the bedroom to throw on the cleanest, least wrinkled, shirt he can find, "So I might have worn it, just once though and it smells ok" talking to himself as he sniffs under each sleeve. "Plus it's blue which matches my eyes and maybe I'll sit next to some hot…**OH MY GOSH WILL** stop worrying about who you might sit next to…**FOCUS!**"

He balances the remaining toast between his teeth as he buttons his new, well, new enough shirt and sprints into the living room to gather his, "bag – **check**, keys – **check**, laptop – **check **….phone…" surveying each item as his mind checks it off, steps into the hall, swings the door closed behind him. He hears his phone ring again "**OH MY GOD, WHERE IS MY PHONE!**" He steps back into his apartment, grabs his phone, and sprints back out the door, having missed the call.

**"FINALLY", **he exhales as he shuts the car door, starts the engine and pulls onto the street. He does his best to gather his thoughts, hoping it's more productive than his earlier attempt at gathering his belongings. He takes a few deep breaths, "Pull it together man…I won't be late…I won't be late…I won't be late." He utters to himself, channeling the power of positive thinking.

Will pulls in, **OK SQUEALS**, into the first available parking spot at the airport. Grabbing his stuff he utters, "bag – **check**, keys – **check**, laptop – **check **….phone"…this time…"**CHECK!**"

All decorum goes out the window when you are 45 minutes from take off and you still need to get through O'Hare security. He dodges in and out of the crowd and cuts in line, not once but twice with a quick explanation, "Excuse me, going to miss my flight". Will surveys the available checkpoints, selecting the one he estimates to be the shortest. Not to mention, the one with the TSA officer he feels he can flirt with to expedite the process! He flashes his pearly whites with the stark realization, "**DAMN** did I even brush my teeth today?" He goes with the guaranteed eye brow lift, lash batting and sweet smirk, just the key to get him through the line without being selected for a full-body scan…

**"YOU! THIS WAY!"** a voice bellows. "Damn Will, you should have brushed your teeth, no one can resist your full on smile", he scolds himself. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a robust woman with a deeper voice than his own giving him the "come hither finger". A bit of panic set in until he realized she was directing him to the Premier line reserved for frequent fliers. "Phew, that could have been ugly." He spots a young man directing those in front of him to "Remove your shoes, empty the change from your pockets, no liquids….etc… "**YES! Cute guy…I got this!"** he boasts to himself.

Will steps up removing the necessary items, stating to the lady behind him, in a louder than normal tone **_"Thank you for letting me go in front of you - my flight is about to take off"_**. Praying Mr. Cuter than Cute TSA Man is listening. He's in the home stretch with 15 minutes to spare. He takes a chance and winks at Mr. TSA GUY when…

**Scenario #1:** Mr. Cutie TSA Man laughs and Will slides through security, gathers his things and sprints to the gate…

**Scenario #2:** Mr. Cutie TSA Man winks back and detains Will for "a thorough pat down"… delaying his passage by 7 minutes…

**8:45a.m.** _(the results of scenario #1):_ From down the hall, Will observes a petite blonde at his gate releasing the door-stop, knowing he literally has a second to act. He screams, **"HOLD THAT DOOR!" **Fortunately, she looked up to assess the noise, stopping the forward motion of the door just in the nick of time. Will hands her his boarding pass, inhales, exhales and begins his decent down the jet way. Feeling very proud of his negotiating skills, Will takes another deep breath and remembers he never checked the missed call. He locates his seat next to a very sweet looking grandma-type, "Guess I'm not sitting next to my soul mate on this flight." he whispers. He takes another deep breath and quickly listens to the message before the announcement to "turn off all mobile and electronic devices." **NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME… NO F…. **Oops, no swearing in the company of grandma… the meeting in New York had been cancelled.

**8:52a.m. **_(the results of scenario #2): _Will begins screaming **"HOLD THAT DOOR!" **over and over as he hurdles over rolling bags being pulled in front of him. His momentum carries him directly to the gate, only to find a petite blonde standing in front of the door separating him from the final walk to the plane. **"AAAAWWWWEEEE, S..H..I…" **"Um… Hi, my name is Will Horton" trying desperately to control his breathing and temper, while turning on the charm. "I need to get on that plane. It's a matter of life or **OK** not death…but it's really important, **PLEASE**!" he pleads. Only to hear in response "Federal Regulations state…blah…blah…blah…" He stopped listening when she uttered "Federal".

Exasperated, he drops his bags to the floor, hangs his head and rests his hands on his knees trying to prevent his body from collapsing in frustration. He is completely and utterly disgusted with himself. "This is possibly the worst day of my life." Not realizing he said it out loud, "I'm sure you've had worse", says a voice from behind him. Fortunately, it's not the vocal quality of the security lady's, but rather one that is smoothly masculine, sultry even. "Impressive attempt, I didn't even try to make it," the voice continues. Will reached into his pocket hoping to find a mint **SCORE,** discretely brings it to his lips and pivots to face the owner of **THE VOICE**. Will finds that it belongs to Mr. Dark hair- Amazing chocolate eyes -Smile that exudes energy! Quite possibly the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Trying to find his words, Will stutters, "You um… were supposed to be on that... um...flight too?", "Yep" replies Mr. Beautiful. Will is astonished by his cool demeanor, "But you seem so calm about it?" Will says with surprise. "Well, I figure things happen for a reason. Who knows, maybe we were both meant to miss the flight" Mr. Beautiful states.

Will suddenly feels differently about his fate. He is no longer disappointed in the outcome, quite the opposite actually, he's exhilarated! He extends his hand toward the captivating stranger, "Hi, I'm Will!" In response, Mr. Beautiful stands, grasps Will's hand and shakes it firmly. "Hi Will, nice to meet you, I'm Sonny!"

**_To be or not to be continued…that it is the question…thoughts and feedback are much appreciated...oh and thank you for reading..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter. Who would have thought others would actually get my writing style and sense of humor! I'm so humbled by your kind feedback and encouragement. I'm taking you seriously and continuing this story so if you were just kidding…too bad… you're getting more anyway! **

**I flirted with a few ways to approach the continuation so I'm giving you a bit of both scenarios in this chapter but I'm open to dedicating a chapter to each storyline moving forward. Let me know what you think!**

**Key: Project Will = **Will made the plane** *** Project Sonny = **Will did **NOT** make the plane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters….yes, I love them…and yes, I wish I did!**

**Project Will:**

Will listened to his boss' voicemail in disbelief, "Will, I hope I caught you in time. The meeting has been cancelled, just head to the office when you get this. See you later!" **SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY!** Why didn't Brady call me earlier…oh wait…**WHY DIDN'T I JUST LISTEN TO THE VOICEMAIL EARLIER! IDIOT! UGH! **

Will's mind raced, "Can I get off the plane before it takes off? Do I have time to call Brady back? If only I had listened to the message earlier I could have flirted longer with Mr. Cutie TSA Guy…**OH MY GOD WILL! SERIOUSLY**? It is **SO agonizing** being me!"

Simultaneously, he attempted to get off the plane while leaving Brady a semi-coherent message explaining his predicament. Will was directed back to his seat being told, "Sir, unless it is a medical emergency please take your seat, we are beginning to taxi down the runway." **HUMM**…it crossed his mind to fake an attack of some kind but wasn't sure how convincing of an actor he would be.

He sat back down and counted the minutes to **BEVERAGE SERVICE**…he was sure it was 5 o'clock somewhere and was in desperate need of something stronger than coffee. He figured no meeting…**NO PROBLEM**!

Will became increasingly relaxed after consuming his second drink. He introduced himself to Eloise, the very sweet, **very patient**, **VERY TOLERANT **women sitting next to him. She reminded him of his great-grandmother Caroline which was nice, but made him feel a bit **TOO COMFORTABLE** and open to say **ANYTHING** to her.

She smiled and nodded as Will rambled _"I can't believe I made the flight but my meeting was cancelled. I graduated from Salem U in May and my computer programming internship turned into my first real job. Well, my first paying job was working at the Pub in high school, but you know what I mean. This is my first business trip without my boss, well he's my boss but he's also family. I usually don't drink Eloise, because it can lead to impulsive behavior like once I grabbed Neil…this really hot blonde guy…and kissed him under the arch in Horton Town Square. He really isn't my type though, I usually go for dark haired, dark eyed boys…but they have to be funny, smart, and kind. If that really exists in one person! If it does I haven't found him yet! Oh did I tell you I really don't date much." _

Will barely breathed between each random thought. _"I came out about 4 years ago and haven't even had a serious boyfriend. My longest relationship was dark haired and beautiful...but she was a girl…Gabi…she's actually my best friend now. I'm not sure why but I had a really strong feeling that I would meet my soul mate on this trip…my Grandma Marlena says I should always listen to my feelings. I even wore a blue shirt because it matches my eyes…oops it was really because I spilled coffee on my white one…but…shhh don't tell anyone ok Eloise" _as he brings his index finger to his lips and spits ssshhhh.

He started questioning if he was giving up too much information but the nips had dulled his senses and everything flowing from his mouth seemed pertinent at the time. Will continued, _"I really am a good boy Eloise… I just want to find someone to love. That's not too much to ask…__**AM I RIGHT? RIGHT!**__" _

Given his early morning start, mixed with the effects of the alcohol, he mumbled a few last words and drifted off to sleep. Touching down in New York was just the jolt Will needed to sober him up. He sheepishly looked over at Eloise to get a read on how much of an ass he had really made of himself. She offered him a sweet smile and gestured to his face, communicating that he had drool on the corner of his mouth. Embarrassed, he sputtered to himself **"WILL, YOU ARE NEVER DRINKING AND RIDING – OK - FLYING AGAIN!"**

* * *

**Project Sonny:**

Will wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking, but Sonny seemed to hold his hand a bit longer than normal for two people who just met. Not that he was complaining he liked the vibe Sonny communicated through his touch. A hundred questions flooded Will's brain as he stared into those amazing brown eyes, too many to prioritize in a split-second and most of which were too inappropriate to ask a stranger… _Are you single? Are you into guys? How about blonde blue-eyed guys? Want to get a room?_

So he went with the logical "Are you taking the next flight?" Sonny smiled "That depends! Which flight are you taking?" **YES! He likes blonde blue-eyed boys!** Then Sonny continued, "If you really are having the worst day of your life, I'm not getting on the same plane! You're bad luck dude!" **OH WAIT! Was he kidding?** Does he think I'm a jinx…or maybe he's just not into guys blonde or otherwise. **OH MY GOD WILL YOU ARE SO BAD AT READING SIGNALS! **

Then Will detected a smirk on Sonny's face, "I'm just messing with you. I'm not sure. I really don't have to be in New York for a few days." Will's reality set in as he playfully pushed on Sonny's shoulder, "Well, I have a meeting today so I have to take the next one." Hoping Sonny would follow, Will made his way to the counter to check availability, but Sonny sat down without a response and took out his phone. **"DAMN!** He's not behind me!" Will thought as he approached the attendant to explain his plight. He confirmed a seat, arriving at JFK in time for his meeting, but with no margin for error.

Returning to Sonny, Will contemplated, in a row of a dozen empty seats does he do the "guy thing" and leave a space between them or sit next to him? **BE BOLD WILL!** He sat down brushing his arm against Sonny's. "I got on the 11:50 so I have a few hours to kill." Sonny glanced up from his phone saying "good for you," sounding completely uninterested. **OK WILL I guess you really ARE bad at this signal thing.**

"Well I'm going to do some research…" Sonny says with a lot more inflection. "For flights? Just go to the counter." Will uttered a bit annoyed. "Oh, not for flights!" "OK, what kind of research then?" Sonny smiles "I'm on a mission to find the best coffee." Will thinks - **COFFEE – I LIKE COFFEE! **Calm down Will, he didn't invite you! Sonny starts walking away and looks back, "Well are you coming?" **OH MY GOD **Sonny just asked me to drink coffee with him **GET A GRIP WILL** it's not like it's a date…or is it? **OH MY GOD! **Composing himself Will nonchalantly replies"Sure, I like coffee."

Sonny takes the lead and they settle on a small shop near Will's next gate. They place their order and find a table in the corner. Will thanks Sonny, "You really didn't need to pay, **I CAN** expense it." Sonny explains, "Its ok I'm going to take it as a deduction for business research." **"HOW EXACTLY DOES DRINKING COFFEE CONSTITUTE BUSINESS RESEARCH?" **Will asserted. A huge smile emerges on Sonny's face, "I'm opening a coffee house and I've been gathering data…" "**OH GOT IT**…coffee research! So is that why you're going to New York?" "Well, yeah, in a way, I'm stopping in New York on my way to Côte d'Ivoire to source coffee beans" "Umm, I'm sorry, **WHERE**?" Will says confused. Sonny laughs, "Côte d'Ivoire…um… the Ivory Coast…you know **WEST AFRICA**!" "Of course, I knew that, guess the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet." Sonny lets out another laugh, "**SURE!** That definitely explains it!"** OH GREAT! NOW Sonny thinks I'm an IDIOT! WAY TO IMPRESS HIM WILL!**

Sonny clarified why he selected West Africa rather than sourcing coffee from the more common South America or Mexico. He didn't want to have the same coffee as every other shop in town. He wanted to be different, eclectic, like his target customer. He wanted to create an atmosphere where everyone could express their individuality. He wanted everyone to feel welcome, at home even, no matter their economic status, ethnic background or sexual preference. Will leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table, completely mesmerized by every word. **HOLD IT! Did he just say sexual preference? BE BOLD WILL! **"So what's…um…your preference?" Will whispered.

Just then Will saw the time and realized…**SHIT…I CAN'T MISS MY FLIGHT! **Without waiting for Sonny's answer he jumped up and explained he had to go but not without thanking Sonny again for the coffee and conversation. Will slid his business card into Sonny's hand and the two stopped and stared for a moment before he grabbed his bags, took a deep breath and headed toward his gate. The emotion of the last few hours came rushing in…**DAMN…WHAT DID I JUST DO? **Will's phone vibrates…**SHIT**… I never checked my missed call! He begins to walk down the jet way and looks at his phone expecting the missed call reminder but sees a new text. He doesn't recognize the number. It says, "Will the answer to your question is…**YOU**!"

**_To be continued… Please let me know if you prefer both stories in the same or separate chapters…THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your continued encouragement! After much consideration I've decided to include a bit of both storylines in each chapter, making it easier to compare and contrast, as well as learn character history that might be included in one storyline but pertinent to both. **

**Key: Project Will = **Will made the plane** *** Project Sonny = **Will did **NOT** make the plane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters….but I wish I did…**

**Project Will:**

Quickly gathering his things, Will tried to avoid direct eye contact with Eloise. He was hoping to exit without further embarrassment so he kept his head down following her into the aisle, off the plane and down the jet way. Reaching the terminal, Will finally looked up and to his surprise Eloise stretched out her arms and invited him into a gentle embrace. He heard her sweet voice whisper, "Be patient my dear, love will find you!" Will felt light headed and gasped for air at the true meaning of her simple but very sincere words…"**LOVE WILL FIND ME!"**

Will had never looked at it from that perspective. From his earliest memories he had always sought out love and acceptance from his parents, grandparents, great grandparents and in more recent years from his friends and potential boyfriends. He often felt that the burden of proving he was worthy of being loved was on his shoulders. It was like lightning had struck, he was meant to be on that flight if for no other reason than to meet Eloise, the very wise women who saw it so clearly. Will wasn't meant to search for love he was meant to accept it when it found him.

Will spun around not even sure which direction he was going. He decided he better sit down before he fell down! Finding his center and smiling like someone had just hit on him, he let out a cleansing breath that literally released years of doubt and uncertainty. Realizing he had never turned his phone back on, he powered it up and saw a new voicemail from Brady. "Hey Will, got your message, oh man sorry I didn't catch you before you took off. You can fly back today or just take your original flight home tomorrow since the hotel is still booked. Either is cool with me. Call or text me when you decide. Okay man, talk to you later."

Will began to weigh his options, stay the night or get the next plane home. Standing up, he actually did feel dizzy and knew it had to be more than Eloise's words. Then it hit him, one piece of toast, a cup of coffee and two cocktails did not constitute breakfast. **FIRST** get food **THEN** make a decision. Will entered the closest pub and took one of only three available seats at the bar. He quickly placed his order and drank…**WATER! **

"Is either of those seats taken?" Will heard from behind him. "Awe…No…sorry I guess my stuff is kind of all over the place." Will quickly cleared off the stools on both sides of him. The voice continued "I thought only girls spread their shit out when they want to be left alone. **_Oh my God, did he really just say that?_**Will replies, "Listen dude, I'm not in the mood, are you trying to be funny or are you just always a jerk?"

The guy let out a laugh as he sat down and answered "My friends think I'm funny but most strangers think I'm a jerk…honestly, I'm a nice guy who doesn't have much of a filter." Will smiled at his admission and extended his hand "Sorry, I'm just tired, hungry…oh…and Will." Shaking Will's hand he retorts, "Will I what?" **_Really funny_**, "My **NAME** is Will, and you are?" the funny man replied "For the record…you might call it being a jerk but I like to think of it as natural charm…and the **NAME **is **Jeremy**."

* * *

**Project Sonny:**

Reading the text one more time "Will the answer to your question is…**YOU**!" Oh my gosh **WHAT** was the question? **Think Will Think!** Oh yeah it was "So what's your preference?" **OH MY GOD IT'S ME! **Sonny prefers **ME! **

The magnitude of the answer was overwhelming. Will knew he had to go to New York but he wanted more than anything to turn around, run back to Sonny, and tell him that he prefers him too! Will screams inside, **"WHAT SHOULD I DO?" **He contemplated blowing off the meeting but knew that Brady was counting on him. Brady might be family, but he was also his boss and Will was too new at the company to get away with bailing on his first solo business trip.

Walking in a daze, Will found his seat, threw his things down and made his way to the lavatory to pull himself together and relieve himself of the coffee he just drank with Sonny…**OH MY GOD SONNY WANTS ME! **He truly never expected that answer. He was so confused by Sonny's mixed signals or really his own inability to read the signals. He stood in front of the mirror splashed cold water on his flushed face and sternly scolded himself, **"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"**

Will fought against the flow of passengers coming at him as he desperately tried to control his emotions while making his way back to his seat in time for take-off. As he approached the row he noticed that the person sitting in the seat next to his had already settled in and had even opened a newspaper. **"Who still reads a newspaper on a plane anyway?" **Will was so annoyed, but clearly more at himself for just being, in his own words, **"AN IDIOT".** He cleared his throat in trying to get the guy's attention to no avail. Finally the inconsiderate passenger pulled the newspaper closer to their face and pulled their legs in, giving Will just enough room to squeeze by. **SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY!** Will was pissed but knew it would only prolong the plane ride if he made his frustration known.

He slid his bag under the seat in front of him and shifted his glare out the window. Will exclaimed, "**THAT'S IT** I'll reply to Sonny before we take off so he knows I'm interested!" "Shoot did I just say that out loud? Oh who cares if I did?" Will was mumbling not completely sure if he said it for public consumption or only in his head. Oh wait, did "newspaper guy" just chuckle? Frankly Will could give a shit he was refocusing and needed to come up with a quick response.

Will rattled off ideas…"**_me too_**_"…no, too simple…__**"I want you too"**__…too presumptuous…"__**You Do?"**__…too insecure…__**"SO HAPPY"**__…too eager…"__**Nice! Text me when you land in NYC"**__…not bad…it tells him you got his text, that you __**ARE **__interested and that you want to connect with him sooner rather than later…_**OK THAT'S THE WINNER! **Taking a huge breath, Will hits **SEND!**

Even in the midst of his psychological chaos, this time he was certain, he heard the blatant roar of laughter coming from the annoying jerk next to him. Will literally ripped the headlines right out of his hands while proclaiming "I'm not sure what you find so funny but I'm **NOT** laughing!"

The still laughing, not so annoying, beautiful, man next to him smiled "Can I just reply in person or do you really want me to wait and text you when we land?" as he grabbed Will's jacket and pulled him close.

**_To be continued… _**

**_A special thank you to Squalus122 for being so kind in allowing me the distinct pleasure of incorporating "Jeremy" from his amazing story "This is how I would see it if Will and Sonny met in elementary school." I hope I do him justice! _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for reading. Everyone's kind feedback keeps me inspired to continue this journey. **

**Key: Project Will = **Will made the plane** *** Project Sonny = **Will did **NOT** make the plane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters….but if anyone else owns them do you mind sharing? **

**Project Will:**

Will and Jeremy compared their individual accounts of what brought them to **THAT **bar, in **THAT **terminal, at **THAT** exact time. It turned out Jeremy's day had been almost as eventful as Will's. He had come from visiting his family in the south and planned to meet his old roommate in New York for a few days before returning home to Paris.

Will listened intently while Jeremy recapped his sprint for his connecting flight in Atlanta only to find out his roommate had missed his flight and wouldn't be meeting him in New York until after 2 p.m. "I think I should leave his **ASS** here to get his own **DAMN **cab." Jeremy contemplated. "I would **TOO**, but why should I pay for a separate ride when I know he's just going to expense his for business anyway."

"So you're cheap" Will inferred. "**NO**! I'm not cheap! I'm resourceful!" Jeremy noted. "**OK**, if you aren't cheap then you won't mind picking up **MY **tab." Jeremy stuttered"…umm…I thought you said you were on a business trip…so you…umm…should be able to expense it…**RIGHT**." Smiling, Will replied "I can **BUT**…" Jeremy jumped in, "**BUT NOTHING**…and now since we talked about your business you can expense mine too!" "**CLEARLY** I just made my point!" Will boasted with a smirk.

Will found Jeremy's sense of humor disarming and **YES **even a bit charming. In the past he would have started jumping through the psychological obstacle course speculating if Jeremy was gay or straight, single or taken, just being nice or really interested, but reflecting on Eloise's words and just enjoying the ease of their conversation seemed to make this interaction different somehow. It still didn't completely halt Will from noting to himself '**_I'm really not good at reading signals.'_**

**BE BOLD WILL!** "So are you trying to pick me up or are you always this friendly to strangers?" Jeremy stopped in mid-gesture, gave out an exaggerated gasp and even looked offended at Will's statement replying, "**DUDE**, If I were trying to pick you up, there would be no question…you would know it!"

Will couldn't help but grin widely, recognizing that Jeremy was just a cool guy that didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. Yet he had to ask, "**OK, **give me an example."

Jeremy scratched his chin and thought out loud "**An example?** Hum…you want an example… **ALRIGHT**!" Stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles like he was preparing for a competition, he started firing… _"Excuse me sir I'm with the FBI, __**the Fine Body Investigators**__, I'm going to have to ask you to __**ASSUME**__ the position."_… "_When God made __**YOU**__ he was just __**SHOWING **__off"… _Will shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing …_"I'm not __**DRUNK**__ I'm just __**INTOXICATED **__by you."_ …"_If I had a __**DIME **__for every time I saw someone as __**SEXY **__as you, I'd have __**TEN**__ cents."_

By the end of the last line Will was doubled over laughing. Then Jeremy hopped off his stool, placed his hands on Will's shoulders, leaned in very close, looked intently into his eyes, and in a very somber tone Jeremy breathed, "**_WILL_**_, your eyes are __**BLUE**__ like the ocean. And __**BABY**__, I'm lost at sea." _

Will's smile left his face thinking, **_Oh crap_**_ Jeremy's being serious…__**SHIT **__I'm not prepared for this, I think he's funny and maybe even kind of cute but more of a member of my __**friend zone**__ ... _The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Jeremy just couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He burst out laughing trying to catch his breath and reaching for the stool to balance himself. "**Oh man**, you should see your face Will, I should take a picture! ** DAMN **you are gullible!"

Will had to save face, "I **KNEW** you were kidding, I was just playing along." "**SURE** you were Will, I **COMPLETELY** believe you…**NOT**!" Will let out a relieved sigh, "So I'm guessing you don't make it a habit of using pickup lines." Jeremy finished giggling and replied, "No, I've only come close to using a line once and it wasn't even meant to be one."

Will listened as Jeremy recounted his first and really the only time that he hit on someone…_ I was in Paris with my roommate and he was showing me the dos and don'ts of picking up guys. It didn't take me long to see __**THE ONE**__… we ended up back at my dorm when I decided to __**make my move**__… it went kind of like…"Let me show you my favorite place" as I led him to the darkest part of the library where no one was around and I told him "This is where I come when I want to get away from everyone and everything, __**UNTIL NOW**__." Setting him up to ask, "Well what's it for __**NOW**__?" and that's when I laid it out there, "__**Now**__ it's where I want to bring my __**boyfriend**__ so I can kiss him in private." _

Will couldn't help but laugh a little, but he could see the sincerity in Jeremy's eyes as he told his story. It was probably the first truly honest thing Jeremy had said since they met. Will just had to know the ending, **"AND? **Did it work?**"** Jeremy smiled and blushed a little, "We're going on 6 years together; **YEAH **I'd say it worked!"

Will **immediately** felt hopeful, if goofy man Jeremy could find his soul mate and keep him after delivering a cheesy line. **HE **could certainly find his "meant to be" somewhere out there. For the second time today, Will was convinced that he made the plane for a reason, **FIRST** to meet Eloise then **SECOND** to meet Jeremy. _Could there be a__** THIRD?**_

* * *

**Project Sonny:**

Blue met brown and instantly the heat between them was palpable. Grins splayed over their faces as the familiarity set in and Will **FINALLY** got it! "How in the **HELL **did you pull this off?" Sonny sniggered, "The **AMAZING** technological advances of a little thing called a smart phone!" Shaking his head and smiling even brighter Will stopped short of saying _I LOVE YOU_ and said, "**YOU **are impressive!" "Why thank you Will, so are you!" Sonny took in the scent of Will with a deep cleansing breath.

They held each others' stare without another word until the flight attendant took her final walk through the cabin closing the over-head compartments. The bang above **JOLTED** them out of their trance and forced them to turn off their phones for the next 2 hours and 15 minutes.

Will's mind started racing…**_2 hours_**_ on a plane with Sonny and no interruptions…Am I ready for this? __**HELL YES! I'M READY!**_

They relaxed a bit more in their seats, facing forward, each placing their elbows on the shared armrest. The heat was apparent again, the energy riveting! Their forearms met in the middle with the back of their hands making an electrifying connection. Their palms didn't even touch and still a warm sensation traveled straight to Will's heart… and **STOMACH?** What was this empty feeling in Will's core? It couldn't possibly be Sonny's presence.

Sonny turned to Will handing him a bag. "I got you something to eat. I wasn't sure what you liked **other than coffee** so I got a few things to choose from." Will's look of shock came from the revelation that this amazingly beautiful man seemed to know his every thought which made him feel familiar, not even close to being a stranger.

Will brushed his hand over Sonny's, nudged his shoulder, and managed to utter "Thank you! How did you know I was hungry?" Sonny replied "Well I'd like to say that I read your mind but **TRUTHFULLY,** since I didn't get a chance to buy you breakfast and we really can't count coffee as our first date, **THIS** is our first date…**THAT** and…**I **was hungry so I figured you must be too." Will beamed "**NO**, I think coffee is a great first date. I had fun!" Sonny grinned, "I did too…so…**OK**…here's to second dates," clinking his bag with Will's…"**Cheers**!"

They ate as each exchanged occasional glances through their peripheral vision. Each smiling as they caught the other looking. This was so natural, unlike any first, **OK **second date Will had ever had. He was taken by more than Sonny's looks; it was his thoughtful nature and his propensity for carrying on an easy conversation that drew Will in deep.

Will was in awe of this man sitting next to him, "**WHERE** in the world did you come from?" not meaning to say it out loud "Salem" Sonny replied, startling Will, "**OK** so you weren't meant to hear that…**BUT**..**WAIT**, you're from Salem?" "Well, my family is, I was just visiting them and entertaining the idea of opening my coffee house near Salem U. **WHY? **Do you know it?" Will exuberantly replied "**KNOW IT?** I went to SU and that's where I live and work, well in Salem that is!"

Sonny's hand found Will's their fingers gliding within each other's as Sonny leaned in and whispered "Convincing determining factor!" Will's smile turned to a look of confusion saying, "Umm…how so?" Sonny liked Will's innocence and grinned "Well, knowing **YOU** live in Salem **AND** like coffee it's new data I should consider when making my final decision." Will still a little slow on the uptake reiterated, "Umm… sorry still not following." Sonny squeezed Will's hand saying "Whether to open my coffee house in Salem or Chicago!" "**OH**…Salem….**DEFINITELY SALEM**!" Will said a bit too eagerly in reply. Sonny shook his head in amusement at Will's adorable disposition and squeezed his hand just a little tighter.

Their hands still entwined they compared notes on people they might know in common and determined their mothers might know each other but didn't think they were exactly friends. In fact, Will was pretty sure he had heard his mom mention Adrienne before and it wasn't necessarily in a positive way, but then his mom didn't always get along with other women. Will shared, "Ya, my mom tends to, shall we say, "**RELATE"** better to men than women." Sonny blushed a bit and Will was once again clueless. "**WHAT**? **WHAT** did I say?" "Nothing really…I was just thinking the apple doesn't fall far…" Will still looking perplexed Sonny spelled it out, "You and your mom relating better to **MEN**!" "**AWE**…yes I guess we are alike…but I promise not in many other ways." Feeling a little nervous Will wanted to clarify, "You **DO **know I'm really not usually **DENSE**…it's just…being close to you…touching you… it clouds my head." Sonny shifted looking more directly into Will's amazing eyes, cradling Will's hand in both of his and sincerely stating, "Will I don't think you're dense, I think you are adorable and believe me I get what you mean…blurry…hazy…umm…ya…**I GET IT**." Sonny could feel the heat between them and wanted so much to lean in to place a kiss on Will's full inviting lips so he bent forward hoping Will would meet him half way when a voice from behind belted "**DRINKS?**"

Talk about a mood killer! Sonny pulled back releasing Will's hand and replied, "Uh...umm…ya…water for me thanks, Will? Would you like anything?" Will was completely lost in the moment and didn't comprehend the question. "I'm sorry what?" The voice repeating, "What would you like?" to which Will replied "Sonny…I'd like Sonny please." The women glared at Will proclaiming "Sir, we don't have Sunny D would orange juice be ok?" "Umm…**OH**…ya…umm…orange juice…**UMM**…ya…that's fine…thank you!" Now completely embarrassed Will covered his face with his hands and turned toward the window.

Sonny and Will were so flustered neither was quite sure what just happened. A few minutes past before Sonny refocused and realized Will had pulled away creating an unwanted gap between them. He reached out with a reassuring caress across Will's shoulder up to the bare skin on his neck, reminding Will with a gentle tone, "remember, I get it…**blurry**…**hazy**…" Will turned wanting so much to recreate the moment before they were so rudely interrupted but he was unsure if it had past. He found himself leaning forward meeting Sonny in the middle and pressing their foreheads together. They both let out a sigh of relief followed by a reassuring smile. Sonny glided his forehead against Will's, sliding his face to the right never breaking the connection, brushing his left cheek against Will's then resting his mouth near Will's ear.

Will's head was cloudy again, closing his eyes trying to find his center, which was so hard with Sonny's inviting breath on his skin and being only centimeters away from Sonny's ear lobe. He was an ear lobe guy, he couldn't help it. Then Sonny broke the silence, "Will" "Umm…" was all Will could manage. "I want to kiss you so badly right now…**BUT**…" Will's head became less cloudy muttering to himself **_BUT WHAT?_** Sonny continued "But…I want our first kiss to be special not in the company of 100 strangers. Is that ok?"

Will pulled back gazing into those chocolate browns, surprised by his own understanding and agreement… "**_Seriously_**…where did you come from?"

**_To be continued… _**

**_Sorry for the slow updates… my account access of late has been mostly via my IPhone and it's definitely more conducive to reading & reviewing and not writing. _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for reading. I'm hoping to have more dedicated writing time in the next few weeks so I can post new chapters more frequently. **

**Key: Project Will = **Will made the plane** *** Project Sonny = **Will did **NOT** make the plane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters….but boy do I wish that I did! **

**Project Will:**

As Jeremy rambled on about his great love life, Will let his mind wonder about the possibility of finding one of his own. What would he look like? _Hum...hot with dark hair and amazing eyes_… How would they meet? _Bump into each other rushing for a plane maybe_… How would he know it was really **HIM** when they met? _A heart stopping glance into each other's eyes…_ **STOP the madness Will**…Eloise said, "Love will find you"…**SO LET IT!**

With that last thought his and Jeremy's phones both buzzed in unison. Jeremy huffed, "It's about **DAMN** time!" Will half heard what Jeremy said as he directed his attention to his own phone. His mom was trying to call him… "Shit I forgot to call her when I landed." "Who did you forget to call, your girlfriend?" Will looked confused, "**Girlfriend**?" he restated to Jeremy "You said **SHE** so I figured you were whipped by a girl." Will shook his head in disbelief, "My mother, I forgot to call my **mother**." "**SO** you're a momma's boy!" Will couldn't win with this guy, "**NO** just a considerate son."

"So you really thought I might have a girlfriend?" Jeremy smirked "Well judging from the '**OH MY GOD**' look on your face when I delivered the 'your eyes are so blue line' I thought I had completely misread you. Plus I figured there had to be a plausible explanation for resisting **THIS**…" Jeremy said as he flexed his muscles and literally presented himself by gesturing with his hand from head to toe. Will rolled his eyes "**OH MY GOD**…you are so ridiculous…does your boyfriend know what a nut job you are?"

Jeremy smiled and laughed as he grabbed the check, handed it to Will and said, "**HERE**…for expense purposes….so are you staying or going back?" Will exchanged the check with a business card and replied "I haven't decided but call or text me later…maybe we can hook up if I stay."

Jeremy raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner saying "**OH,** you are **SMOOTH**, playing all innocent when you wanted me all along." Will was perplexed once again "What are you talking about?" Jeremy shook his head "You my friend are **WAY TOO EASY**! I hope you do stay, it's so entertaining messing with your head!" Jeremy reached to shake Will's hand then pulled him into a bro-hug. "My friend just landed so I gotta jet. It was **YOUR** pleasure to meet me I know!" Will couldn't help but laugh and appreciate the enigma known as Jeremy.

Will watched as Jeremy walked away, paid the bill and decided to call his mom to check in before looking into return flight options. "Hey mom" was all he got out before the storm came through the line "Will, where the **HELL** have you been? Brady told me that your meeting had been cancelled so I expected you to let me know when you got back, but **NO** that would be **TOO MUCH** to ask! Why would you ever want to let your **OWN** mother know you were safe. I just gave birth to you…no need to respect me or anything… or heaven forbid text me, even. You kids text everyone else but **NO… NOT YOUR OWN MOTHER! **Why would you want to **TEXT **your mother to say you were **ALIVE**?" Sami finally took a breath just long enough for Will to snap back "**MOM STOP**! Oh my godI'm a grown man not a child and I didn't call because I was on a plane. I didn't get Brady's message until it was too late. Then I met this guy…"

"You met a guy? Tell me **EVERYTHING**…is he cute? What does he do for a living? Where did you meet him? On the plane? In the airport? **OH..OH..OH**…What's his name? You can tell **SO MUCH** about a person by their name!" "**MOM! STOP!** Just because I met a guy doesn't mean he's a prospect! His name is Jeremy but 1) he has a boyfriend and 2) he's not my type. **WHY **am even telling you about him? It's just that we started talking and I lost track of time and forgot to call you **THAT IS IT! **Oh my god Mom, you are such a **LUNATIC**!

"So are you going to stay in New York with your new little friend?" Sami said not believing Will's explanation of who Jeremy was, "Mom, I'm telling you, he is a new friend but **NOT** a love interest…**GOT IT**!" "**OK…OK**…I believe you…well kind of! So are you staying the night or coming home? Brady said he didn't cancel the hotel." Will responded "I'm not sure yet, I was going to see what flights are available today and tomorrow then call Brady to see what…**HOLD IT**…how did you know Brady didn't cancel the hotel?"

"Well, when you didn't call or text me I panicked so I called the hotel myself and they said they didn't have a guest under the name William Horton so I started getting frantic and called Brady." Will scolded Sami "Mom, you can't call my boss and check on me. Do you understand? I'm not a kid!" "But honey, you will always be my baby and he's family so it's not like I was calling a complete stranger…" "**MOM! STOP**!" "Ok, I'll stop. I'll let you go but you better call or text me when you know what flight you are taking… OK…**WILL**… Promise me!" "**YES MOTHER I PROMISE**…**GOD**!"

Completely exhausted by the conversation with his mom, Will made his way to the nearest service counter to check flights. He decided to call Brady and just as he hit call he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Where have you been all my life **BABY**" and then a reply from a stranger "Hey **handsome**!", Will turned to see Jeremy hugging a dark-haired guy. Distracted by the two men now in front of him, Will didn't realize Brady had answered, "**Will…Will…**you there?" "Oh yeah Brady, sorry it's loud here. I heard my mom called you, sorry about that." Brady laughed "No apologies needed Will, Sami **IS** Sami, I get her better than most. So are you staying the night or heading home?" "I looked at the flights and I think I'll just head back ." Will replied still a bit distracted when he saw Jeremy's friend turn to grab his bag and **DAMN** he was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "You know what Brady on second thought maybe I will stay the night and take in some of the sights if you really don't mind!" "Not at all Will I was hoping you would, no sense wasting a hotel room. This time of year they require a 48 hour cancellation so the room is paid for." Will now in dreamland didn't hear Brady finish "**WILL**…you still there?" "**YES**…sorry…um…yeah…definitely wouldn't want to waste the…um…room!" Will replied thinking of all the ways he'd like to put the room to good use.

* * *

**Project Sonny:**

Sonny felt every ounce of meaning behind Will's question _"Seriously…where did you come from?" _He let his mind direct his heart and whispered in his sexiest tone, "It must be fate the two of you should meet…" A questionable smirk washed over Will's face, "You are seriously quoting Life of Pi right now and I thought you were an original. **I CAN'T LIE**, I'm a bit disappointed!" Will couldn't hold back his laughter, pulling Sonny deeper into his orbit. Sonny felt his face become warm, "You caught that huh…**DAMN**… and I thought I was being so clever." "You have to be quicker than that Son…" Will replied, feeling more comfortable being himself with each passing moment.

Once again they found themselves lost in each other's eyes breathing in the essence in front of them. Enamored was the word to describe how each man felt about the other. It seemed like fate was the only logical explanation for **THIS**…whatever **THIS **ended up being.

**DING – DING – DING **sounded, breaking their concentration, causing them to pull away physically, but still feeling connected. It is a sensation neither remembered feeling with anyone else. _"Please make sure your seat backs and trays are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on …" _**BLAH…BLAH…BLAH…** was pretty much all that Will heard but the stark realization set in that he had to rush off to his meeting and god forbid say goodbye to Sonny. How did he get to this place of wanting to be irresponsible Will? He actually considered blowing off his meeting and whisking Sonny off to his hotel and just …well just anything with him. Kiss him, hold him, explore every inch of him…**AWE YEAH**…

"**WILL**, are you ok? You kind of look like you're going to pass out?" Will vaguely heard Sonny's voice "**OH**, no I'm fine I was just thinking that I have to rush to my meeting and I…um…well…I'd rather spend time with you." Sonny's smile became this amazing guiding light "I feel the same way Will. I don't have a business meeting but I'm supposed to meet up with someone." Sonny reasoned "Why don't you go to your meeting, I'll spend a little time with my friend, then text me when you are free and we can set a time and place to connect." A clam came over Will, "I like the way you think **Mister**!"

The plane had landed and taxied to the terminal, Will's and Sonny's hands laced together every inch of the way. They went through the motions of departing with the rest of the passengers but the closer they came to the terminal their hands tightened, sending a clear message that they were **NOT** ready to let go. Will spoke first "I tell you what, this is fate, Sonny. That's what this is." Sonny shook his head in amazement, "Pretty Women…**REALLY**? At least I quoted a philosophical movie…" Will loved that Sonny was very quick, "Just making sure you're paying attention."

"Will, it would be **IMPOSSIBLE** to **NOT **pay attention to you!" They pulled each other into a gentle, caring, embrace and slowly let go. "I have to run…I really don't …" Sonny interrupted "I know…just go… get it done so we can have more time later." "OK, I'll text you…" Will hesitated one more time before taking off down the hall following the signs to ground transportation.

Will's head was spinning, '_Did that really just happen to __**ME**_?' **_DAMN_**_…I lovvv…__**LIKE **__him so much!_ As he got close to the exit he decided it was best if he stopped in the restroom before jumping into a taxi. He felt his phone vibrate and figured it must be a sweet text from his new man…**_OH MY GOD_**_…I have a __**MAN**__!_ Will decides to savor the moment and wait to read it on the way to his meeting. As the taxi pulls away from the curb he looks at his phone and **SCREAMS**…_You __**GOT TO BE FUCKING**__ kidding me_!

Brady had texted Will _"Hope you got my vm - meeting cancelled – enjoy night in NYC!" "_I am such an **IDIOT**!" Will exclaimed "**SERIOUSLY…** **SUCH AN IDIOT**!" Will reacted quickly, "Sir, can you take me back to the terminal?" The driver agreed but explained that he had to complete the loop to bring him back to the same door. "**SHIT**, can you go fast?" "Sure but if I get a ticket you're payin' for it!" the guy grunted! Will didn't care "Whatever, I just…just…**GO FASTER**…" All Will knew was he was going back to his Sonny no matter what it took! Will threw him a twenty which was 3 times what the meter indicated and he sprinted through the door!

Will ran in the direction of where he left Sonny but he couldn't see him anywhere. **OH…DUH**…I'll text him…**GEEZE WILL**…**IDIOT**! Will reached in his pocket…nothing! **NO WAY**…Where's my phone? **WHERE IS MY PHONE?** Panic was setting in when he saw a security officer approaching him. "Sir, I think you dropped this" handing Will his phone. "**THANK GOD**! I could kiss you!" The officer smiled "I don't think that's allowed while I'm on duty but I get off at 5." Not sure if he was joking but at the very least he reached out to shake his hand.

Will took a deep breath before texting Sonny and contemplated what would get his attention…**_meeting was cancelled still at airport_**(kind of boring)…**_meeting cancelled want you NOW!_**(maybe too forward)…**_meeting was cancelled but staying the night_**(informative but not too boring…and it's clear I'm available **ALL NIGHT!)**

Before Will could hit send he heard, "Where have you been all my life **BABY**" and a familiar voice responded "Hey **handsome**!" Will turned to see Sonny…**HIS **Sonny hugging a tall brown-haired guy. Was that a kiss he just witnessed? **WHAT THE HELL**? Did the same guy who just gave Will every indication that he was **THE ONE** just hug and kiss, ok maybe on the cheek but still a kiss, and call another man **HANDSOME? HELL NO!**

Will felt completely exposed, just standing there with his mouth wide open. "**SNAP OUT OF IT WILL**, pull yourself together" he coached himself. He hid behind the nearest column and spied on the two men as they seemed to know each other very well, laughing and teasing each other with little touches on the arm and shoulder. "How could I have been so wrong about Sonny?" Will lamented, questioning every word, every touch, every minute they spent together. 

Keeping a safe distance, he waited until they began walking and followed them until they went through the exit and got into a taxi…**TOGETHER**! Will felt tears fill his eyes and he couldn't comprehend how he could feel so deeply about this guy who he had just met and **COMPLETELY **misread! He took a few minutes to compose himself and consider if he should really stay or just cut his losses and go home.

Of course his phone goes off, his mother, **NO WAY NOT NOW**…I'll call her back later! Then again, this time a text, "_Hey handsome can't wait til later_"….**OH HELL NO**!

**_To be continued… _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH IT, READING AND REVIEWING!_**


End file.
